


Cinnamon Rolles

by Hotaruale



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Edgeplay, M/M, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex, yewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaruale/pseuds/Hotaruale
Summary: Siwon works out so he can eat without feeling remorse, but there are some pastries that he maybe he shouldn't eat in front of everyone. Especially not when those pastries can be messy.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Choi Siwon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Cinnamon Rolles

**Author's Note:**

> #YeWonWeek on twitter Day 3: Workout  
> My @ is the same here, on twitter, and at AFF XD
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a Fan Fiction written for the sole purpose to entertain. I do not own Super Junior or any of its members. I have no affiliation to any of the people mentioned in this story. Story may or may not contain information based on real events as a basis for inspiration of this made up storyline.

It had been a while since Siwon worked out so late at night. Lately, he has been very busy and his schedule now reminds him of those years when he first debuted and would have to find the time to workout after he got back from promoting with his members, as well as his acting schedule. Having a nightly workout routine had its benefits though. He was now able to make time to workout with his Yesung hyung. It had been hard to make time to be with Yesung lately, so Siwon looked forward to inviting Yesung to the gym he frequents. He knew he could convince his hyung to meet with him if he promised that he would later visit his cafe to hangout on another day. 

“You got here early Siwon-ah” Yesung arrived and saw Siwon already well into his workout routine. 

“I know you don’t have a long workout routine hyung.” he said with slightly labored breathing while doing chin-ups. He had already broken out sweat by the time his hyung arrived and had discarded his shirt to release some heat. 

“Yah! Don’t out me like that!” He put down the small backpack that carried his after workout clothes to sit on the edge of the bench press in front of Siwon. He stared at the younger man as he finished his set. 

Siwon let out a small chuckle as he dropped down from the bar he was pulling himself up with. 

“There's literally no one here except us hyung.”

“Did you rent out the gym for us… or do you do this all the time?”

“I know the owner. If I wanted to work out alone all I have to do is ask.”

“Was this your plan all along? Baiting me into just being the two of us?” Yesung says as his gaze trails to the beads of sweat down Siwon’s chest. “You know, if you wanted some alone time with me I would have agreed to it no matter what.”

Siwon squinted at his hyung and with a labored breath he said, “You are trying to get out of working out aren't-cha?”

“Is it working? …Look Siwon-ah, I have an idea….” Yesung stood up to walk closer to the other man. Slowly reaching out his hand and running his fingers along Siwon’s angry biceps. “We can do other things that we could consider as exercise, can’t we?”

Siwon’s skin started to flush in color. “H-here!?”

“You said that we were alone, didn't you?” Yesung got closer to the younger’s ear as he whispered in his ear. “Why don’t we take advantage of the full length mirrors, huh?” 

He looked around the room before going back to whisper, “Can you do something about the cameras or do we have to conform ourselves inside the lockers?”

Siwon's brain was going a million miles an hour by this moment. “I... I know.. where the keys are kept…”

Yesung couldn’t contain his smile any longer. He brought his hand to the back of Siwon’s nape and started patting his hair. “Good boy.” Siwon’s ears and neck were now impossibly red from the unexpected praise. 

“Hhhnn…” Siwon whimpered and held Yesung by his waist while the older one was now licking around his ear. 

With a breathy voice Yesung suggested they move closer to the wall length mirrors on the left side of the room where there was an open area for floor exercises. Yesung swooped down for his backpack and walked with Siwon to the other side of the room. 

Siwon smiled and shook his head. “Don’t tell me you're prepared? How could you have known we would be alone?”

Yesung let out a big laugh. “One should always be prepared. Now lay down on the floor, we've wasted too much time already. ”

Siwon let out a sigh. How did this even happen? Wasn’t he the one who invited his hyung to workout? How come he felt like he fell into the older’s trap? 

“Why do I feel like I was set up?” He said as he laid down a yoga mat parallel to the mirrored wall on the patted floor. 

“No, I was set up, remember? You made the first move getting all half naked and sweaty, not to mention…” 

He took out a small bottle of lube and placed it near the man on the floor. He then straddled Siwon and put his arms beside either side of his head. He brought his right hand to brush up Siwon’s hair back as he stared at his beautiful facial features. His eyes then went down towards the other’s lips before saying,

“You rented out the whole gym for us.” His voice was low and lined with desire. 

“Maybe you are right.” 

Siwon stared back at the man above him and took hold of his hips. Yesung was sitting right on top of his lower body and his mind was already far too gone. It had been too long since they'd been alone. 

“I missed you.”

Yesung dived in to capture Siwon’s lips. They started slowly breathing in each kiss to let the sound of their lips smacking resonate in the echo prone room. Siwon pulled Yesung down and bucked his hips against the man above him. Yesung smiled in between and deepened the kisses, sucking on Siwon's bottom lip. The moment the younger opened his mouth, he was invaded by the others tongue swirling around to wrestle with his own. Siwon pulled on Yesung’s shirt and the other understood the message as he quickly pulled away to remove his shirt and go back into the kiss. Siwon started whimpering in Yesung’s mouth, grinding against his hyung by using his hands to rock back and forth the older's hips right against his hardening member. Yesung pulled his face away with one hand on Siwon’s chest, while the other moved to grab hold of a wrist that was near his hips. 

“What would you like me to do? I’ll do whatever you tell me. Consider it as a gift for coming back safe after your trip at sea.”

Siwon bit his bottom lip. His chest was heaving, his breathing shaky, “Edge me...and cum on me.”

“As you wish.”

Yesung smiled as he moved back to sit in between Siwon's legs. He reached out his hands to roam sides and slowly slide them towards his hips. Once he got there he pulled on the others short band to slowly pull them off. Siwon raised his hips slightly to help the other. Once he was free from his workout clothes and underwear his cock springed up to lie on his abdomens. Siwon watched as Yesung's gaze darkened and zeroed in on his dick. His body started to feel hotter as the other licked his lips in anticipation. Yesung reached for the lube bottle he had placed next to Siwon,

"I have a surprise for you. This is a warming lube as well as a flavored one. It will heat up inside you and make you feel more." 

"Wow how did you come this prepared?"

He squirted the lube onto Siwon's chest. "I was hoping to convince you to ditch the gym and go to your bachelor apartment to be honest. I didn't expect you to clear the gym for us."

"Ah, it's cold."

"It will warm up," Yesung said as he started to rub Siwon's nipples with the lube. 

He roamed his hands over the other's chest and abdomen. He waited for the other to start feeling the effects of the lube as he ran his fingers in the other's body. Siwon paid close attention to the sensations on his body. He closed his eyes to feel the slowly rising temperature of his skin. Yesung's caress felt intensified by the warming substance. He let out soft moans as the other started to pull and twist his nipples. He then felt as Yesung got closer and started to suck on his left nipple. The sensation felt unreal, the older's teeth dragging around his burning skin made him feel like he was going crazy. Yesung poured more lube in his hand and made his way to the younger's entrance. He circled his fingers around his taint and ring making sure to coat Siwon with the warming substance. Siwon could feel his heart beat out his chest. 

"Hyung…" he was about to plead to the other when he suddenly felt a finger push through his entrance. "Mmm," it had been a while since they last had sex. 

His Hyung had been busy with KRY and his Beyond Live concert, the last time they saw each other was during the season greetings photoshoot but with all the members around they couldn't possibly have been able to do much past blowing each other off in the restroom.

"You're too tight baby." Yesung was practically growling at him. 

"We-have-been-busy." 

Siwon was having trouble talking in between Yesung's stretching and sucking his nipples. He detached himself from Siwon's chest and with his free hand poured some lube on Siwon's cock. He then slowly stroked the other to coat his whole member and balls. As he was being stroked, the other pushed in another finger. 

"Ahhhh mmmmm". 

Siwon frowned a bit from the intrusion but the stroking helped him not think about the pain. He felt time warp, losing himself in the sensations of his dick and his insides. The lube made him sensitive. He could feel himself burning from the inside and out. He didn't notice how Yesung was already working him with four fingers. He could feel his hand slowly reach deeper inside him. It teased him as it didn't quite reach his spot but it definitely stretched him and left him begging for more. It was as if the other was reading his mind when he felt even more warmth engulfing him. He looked down at the other and found his heated gaze. The sight was mesmerizing. Yesung licked the tip of his cock circling the head. He held the others shaft slowly stroking it while he used his tongue to dig into the slit. Throwing his head back and letting out a labored moan, he felt the other start to suck his cock moving up and down painfully slowly. Siwon let out a growling noise that made the other raise his eyebrows in content. Yesung loved to slowly torture Siwon with pleasure, slowly bringing him the edge and then slowly pulling him away from release. As much as the younger would complain, he loved it like this. It made him feel loved for all the attention was solely on him. Siwon knew his hyung loved to be affectionate with all his loved ones and he didn't like to act like an attention seeker like most, so he kept to himself and would wait for his turn. When they were finally alone, Siwon would always demand his full attention. Yesung had to concentrate completely on Siwon to get him as close to the edge as possible without the other having to tell him when to stop. Being finger fucked and sucked slowly, it felt like he had been on edge forever, Siwon was starting to feel the regret of asking to be edged. Yesung noticed Siwon's frustration and decided to proceed to the next step. He picked up his pace and hollowed his mouth around the throbbing cock and slowly moved his hand down to massage the others balls. Siwon felt a building sensation below his abdomen and he began to arch his back at the sensation. Yesung grabbed the base of his cock and Siwon opened his eyes at the shock. He was facing towards the wall at the left. He could see their reflections in the mirror. Yesung was planning to deny him from cumming and he had inadvertently pushed himself over the edge as he witnessed himself almost being fisted while being sucked off. 

"AHH AHH AHHHH! HYUNG! HYUNG! He pulled on the other's hair to try to pry him of his dick. 

"Hahaha, what's wrong Won-ah? You haven't cummed yet. Do you want me to stop?" 

Siwon felt the other’s voice was almost mocking him. He felt shivers all over his body. He had just had an orgams but his body felt no release, Yesung held him tight and only a bit of precum leaked from the tip of his head. He was still sensitive, but he wanted more. Yesung still had his baggy gym shorts on, but you could still see his raging boner tightening and rising the fabric up his thighs. He was sure he would be able to see the others dick poking out through the fabric, if not for his viewing angle. Yesung has such a smug look on his face loving the way his partner was a complete mess. Hair sticking to his forehead, muscles flexing as he had an orgasm, a layer of glistening sweat that covered his body, the lighting of the room that exposed both of them clearly visible on all mirrors. He was enamored with the sight, Siwon skin was glowing, and he couldn’t look away. 

“Siwon-ah, baby. I need you to hold the base of your dick just like I am doing right now.” 

Yesung pulled out all of his fingers from Siwon’s now fully stretched hole and waited for the other to do as told and let go of Siwon with his left hand. The other let out a small groan but did as instructed. 

“Good boy. Now don’t let go until I say so. Okay?” 

Siwon couldn’t speak; he was still panting so he just hummed and nodded at the other. 

“Give me a second then.”

Yesung stood up and walked closer to the mirrored wall that was lined with multiple exercise equipment where he had spotted a half ball. He picked up the exercise equipment and brought it back to the yoga mat where Siwon was laying down. He pulled the half ball to the right side of Siwon and gestured his hand on the ball. With a wide smile he said,

“your legs go up here.” 

Siwon blushed as he understood the position he was getting into. He pivoted toward his left, now with his head pointing towards the mirrored wall and his legs and lower back lifted up by the half ball and pointing the opposite direction. Finally in position, Yesung stood in front of him with a sultry gaze sweeping over his body and removed his baggy shorts. Siwon was no longer surprised by this man. He knew that Yesung would wear baggy clothes to not wear underwear. He would complain how his small waist meant he had to use small underwear that would constrict him, so he would often go with wearing nothing at all. His cock fully erect, and it was impossible to keep your eyes off of it. It’s not like he could take his eyes off his magnificent figure, the gym was fully lighted. Siwon remembered the times his team mate would get random boners at concerts and at events where they were the center of attention. Here with the lights on, in a “public” place, with full length mirrors all over the room, oh he knew they both felt exposed, and that was also the reason why they were so turned on. Yesung brough Siwon’s legs higher so he could sit on the half ball and then brought them back down to hips. His cock aligned perfectly with the other’s entrance. Yesung smiled, looked down at Siwon, and gestured with his head,

“ look up.” 

Siwon trailed Yesung's stare to the mirror wall behind him, throwing back his neck to look at the wall. His jaw dropped. The position they were in left them completely exposed. He could see himself as Yesung picked up the lube on the ground and this time coated his cock. They stared at each other as Yesung aligned himself to finally enter the other’s gaping hole. 

“Remember you can’t cum until I tell you, so don’t let go of your dick until I let you. Do you understand, baby?” 

“Yes, Hyung.”

Yesung didn’t wait any longer, he slowly pushed himself inside the younger. Siwon was finally starting to feel full. The time Yesung had spent stretching him paid off, the only thing he felt was pleasure even if Yesung’s huge cock was still stretching him further. The older bottomed out inside Siwon, slowly rocking his hips and using the half ball to bounce in and out slowly. His pace was slow and steady. It was driving insane.

“Ahhh… ahhhh… ahhh…ahhh,”

his moaning cries echoed in the room. The sound of the wet and slippery lube made obscene noises that made each other's skin glow in red hue. 

“So tight Won-ah. MMMmmm, yes! You feel so good.”

Yesung had his head back and eyes closed, he was pulling Siwon by his hips to meet every single one of his thrusts. Siwon kept his eyes on the mirror, his mouth was open moaning loudly, and mesmerised by Yesung now covered in sweat and grunting rhythmically. He could see the other’s cock come out and then disappear inside him over and over again. The image was too much, he was already sensitive from his last orgasm, and now he could feel his second orgasm near, but all he could do is wait for the other’s signal.

“Hyung, ha, please let me cum…” 

For a moment it seemed that Yesung had been in a trance, if it had not been for the younger calling out to him, he might have forgotten the younger’s first requests.

“Ahhh, yes.” He looked back down at the latter. “Wow. look at yourself. You are beautiful Won-ah.” 

With every word Yesung pronounced he angled himself deeper into the other. His coock was now hitting Siwon’s prostate drawing out loud moans. 

“You got tanner during your trip out to sea. Ha... ha...You look so delicious.” The sound of skin slapping filled the room. “Imagine how more delicious your skin will look covered with both of our cums.” 

Yesung picked up speed now drilling deep and hard into Siwon, with the half ball helping him bounce up and down. 

“AH, AH, AH, AH! Hyung! I’M SO CLOSE HYUNG!”

“It’s okay, baby! Cum. Cum all over your abs.” 

And as if on queue, Siwon’s orgams came exploding. He rested his hand on his dick to keep it pointing at himself. What felt like hours of edging and his denied first orgasm came spilling out of him nonstop. Yesung kept his pace fucking Siwon chasing his orgasm. The younger was still cumming and shivering from overstimulation. 

“HA! AH, AH.” 

Yesung finally pulled out and pushed the half ball from under him, kneeling in between Siwon’s legs, a hand on the side of Siwon's head and the other vigorously jacking himself off. The younger’s eyes looked at him completely fucked out under his eyelashes and Yesung went up to meet the other’s lips with his in a completely slow and sloppy open mouth kiss. The older man hovering above him moaned against his lips finally finding his release, spilling himself on the younger man's already solid abdomen. 

Panting breaths from both men were the only thing that could be heard in the room. The older man sat back kneeling in between the man that laid exhausted on the floor. They both stared at the mess they had created. Thick semen pooled in the younger's abs. It would flow back and forth as his chest rose and fell, outlining the squares of his abdomen. Both of the men proud of their creation reacted the same way by each reaching down to touch and mix their seeds. They each brought their fingers covered in the sticky goo to each other's lips, each licking the others fingers without breaking eye contact. 

~A few weeks later~

The SUJUs were all together filming for their monthly returns episode. It was their break time and the crew had brought all types of food for the team as well as the group. It had been a long morning since Siwon had gotten there earlier than anyone. He was starting to feel tired and was in need of some sugar and carbs. He went around with a basket of bread asking if anyone else wanted some. 

“Hyung!”

He called out to Yesung and sat facing him in the green room table. He offered him one the last of the sweet breads that were left in the basket. 

“Hyung, do you want a cinnamon roll?”

He handed the sweet bread to Yesung as he took the other and gave the bread a big bite. The other man looked at the bread and back at the younger.

“Mmm, I don't know Masi. It looks dangerous?” 

With a mouth full of bread Siwon just looked at him perplexed.

“Waf, do you mean dangerfus?” 

“I am wearing tighter pants than usual Masi. I don’t want to start remembering your perfectly glazed cinnamon rolls when we are in the middle of filming.” 

He reached over to the bread roll, scoped some icing with his finger and brought it to his mouth. He winked at Siwon and licked the icing off his finger making the latter burst into a coughing fit. 

“Yah, Siwon-ah! Are you ok!?” His band mates all started questioning him. 

“Someone give him some water!”

Yesung rubbed his back as he offered the victim of his teasing the bottle of water the staff handed to him. Poor Siwon was burning red now understanding what his hyung was reminding him of. Maybe next time he will try to pass on pastries with glaze when eating in front of Yesex.


End file.
